Hydralisk
|cost=75 25 |buildtime=28|produced=Larva|req=Hydralisk Den|hotkey=H|groundattack=10 |airattack=10 |armor=0|range=4 (5 w/Grooved Spines)|sight=6|cooldown=15}} The Hydralisk is a ranged-attack Zerg warrior. Overview The Hydralisk is a Zerg evolution of the Slothien. While Slothiens were peaceful herbivores, the Hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the Zerg strains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Hydralisks commonly reach 5.5 meters in length and can draw themselves up to over 2.4 meters in height. Hydralisks are relatively slow over open terrain.Hydralisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-11-27 As such, the Hydralisk tends to burrow and wait for enemies to approach it rather than engage them directly.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spines, the latter being the more common method of attack.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Hundreds of spines are stored in the upper carapace plates. The spines may penetrate 2cm of neosteel and are slightly poisonous.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27.. A more sophisticated version of the Hydralisk exists in the form of the Hunter Killer. The first recorded encounter between Terrans and Hydralisks was aboard a cargo vessel. The Hydralisk was recorded by the derelict ship's security cameras. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Hydralisks have a single ranged-attack, unlike in the cinematics where they may melee attack. They are the only Zerg ground unit able to hit air targets. In StarCraft: Brood War, Hydralisks gain the ability to morph into Lurkers. Abilities * Burrow * Lurker Aspect ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: Lair ** Allows a Hydralisk to morph into a Lurker for 50 minerals, 100 vespene gas, and 1 additional control (Lurkers require 2 control). Upgrades * Missile Attacks * Carapace * Muscular Augments ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: none ** Increases Hydralisk speed. * Grooved Spines ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: none ** Increases Hydralisk range to 5. StarCraft: Ghost Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisk maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Their needle spines attack is not particularly accurate. Warcraft III A Hydralisk unit is available as an easter egg in the single player campaign of [[Wikia:c:warcraftiii:Main Page|Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]]. In the second Night Elves mission, "Daughters of the Moon", the Hydralisk is hidden in the forest north of the final undead camp, almost right next to the site where abandoned Ballistas are available for rescue. They can be obtained by using the newly obtained ballistas to destroy trees, then bringing a friendly unit near it. In WarCraft III, the Hydralisk's attack can clearly be seen - it opens shoulder plates to fire its spines at the enemy (as opposed to firing them from the groove in its lower jaw). Special Hydralisk Strains *Frayne the Feral *Hunter Killers References Category: StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units